1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an analysis device and a method of determining a mounted state of a cartridge of the analysis device; and more particularly, to an analysis device for analyzing a specimen contained in a cartridge that is mounted in the analysis device and to a method of determining a state that the cartridge is mounted in the analysis device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An analysis device for inspecting and analyzing a specimen generally includes a cartridge for containing the specimen. For example, an analysis device, such as an in vitro diagnosis inspecting device, uses a cartridge into which a specimen having biological information such as a gene is injected. The cartridge may include a specimen injecting portion, i.e., a portion into which a specimen is injected, and a chamber for containing a reagent. During inspection, the cartridge is mounted in the in vitro diagnosis inspecting device, and the specimen is moved to the chamber containing the reagent to be reacted with the reagent. A reactant resulting from a reaction between the specimen and the reagent is measured using an optical signal, and a measured result is thus obtained.
The cartridge may be designed to accurately move the specimen and to be accurately positioned in the analysis device for accurately measuring the reactant in the chamber. To accurately move the specimen and to be accurately positioned in the analysis device, an analysis device of the related art includes a sensor for determining whether a cartridge is mounted, but the sensor does not often accurately detect a mounted state of the cartridge, and thus inaccurate inspection results may be obtained. Even if the analysis device of the related art is provided with an additional sensor to improve accuracy of detecting the mounted state of the cartridge, an increased product cost results.